


Cob in the Oven

by RaiofSunshine



Series: Valastor Week SFW [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Celebrations, Doting Valentino, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Valentino, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: Alastor, at his baseline, is already dangerous. Throw his hormones off their equilibrium? One bad comment away from a kabob.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Valastor Week SFW [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868932
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Cob in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Party/Celebrations
> 
> ~Happy birthday, Grish! ♡~

"Alastor! Valentino! You're just in tiiiime~"

The hotel door was opened wide in welcome, the owner herself bubbling visibly with delight.

"Dearest Charlie, can we  _ truly _ be late if we're the guests of honor?"

Gleeful giggle hidden behind her hand, she bent down to be at eye level with the  _ real _ star of the show. A swollen belly was hidden under cashmere and Alastor's protective hands, but no amount of sweater could deny the blatant fact.

"Avellino, it's Aunty Charlie! Are you awake in there?" Her face was lit up with hopeful expectation, eyes wide in wonder.

" _Lo siento_ _princesa_ , Avi has been real quiet today. Well, least with me they have." A sulky huff accompanied the statement that caused the rounded midsection of the deer demon to shake as he laughed.

"Darling, you act as if our beignet is doing it on purpose."

The resounding cheer brought others to the foyer, enthusiasm abound as they all came to greet the family. When a flooff-chested spider came to the front of the group, he exchanged a civil nod to the tallest of the couple before turning to the antlered parent with an easier grin.

"Lookit'cha Smiles! Gettin' real big these days, huh?"

"Are you calling me fat?!" A record screech interrupted the cooing from the others. A tense hush falling over the group, they watched in the small span of a few seconds as Alastor's eyes shifted to dials ominously...then dimmed and welled up with tears.

"How...how could you say that?"

There was a collective rush of hands and claws to cover ears, the hormonal wailing overlay with nail-on-chalkboard. Twin pairs of arms pulled the distressed figure close, honey-low timbre soothing.

"Bambi, Bambi, Ange didn't mean it bad. It's just been awhile since he's seen ya."

Nodding, yet careful not to uncover where sound got in, Angel's mouth wobbled with timidity. "Ye, Smiles, I didn't mean t' insult ya. Sorry, but ya look…" He pondered, aloud, then cackled fondly. "Ya look over the moon."

"Oh. Oh...well then. I...suppose I can forgive your transgression." Warm heat spreading across features affirmed embarrassment, fingers absently tracing circles on his distended belly.

" _ Mierda _ Alastor, come in and sit down. Your ankles must hurt like fuck." The usually prickly latina gestured for the others to move, her concern softening any bite her words could hold.

"Oh,  _ merci _ Vagatha, it is rather difficult to stand for long periods of time these days." Cautious steps were aided with matching claws placed strategically along ribs and hips, Valentino keeping equal pace to be certain nothing could falter their venture.

Rounding the corner into the sitting room, the couple was greeted with ruby streamers flitting around the ceiling like the graceful arch of a ballerina in flight. Balloons shaped like hearts crowded the airspace and bordered the banner hanging up.

" _ Baby Avellino _ ...oh, oh you fools...you shouldn't have. It looks like...Valentine's Day tossed its saccharine cookies in here."

Amused snort followed the tail end of the whimpering excuse of a retort, "What  _ mi amorcito _ means, is... _ gracias. _ This is real nice, ya guys. Though he ain't wrong, looks more like someone wants to get laid."

"Well we didn't want to go with the blue or pink scheme! Sooo, we chose the theme that best suited you two!" The teeniest of the group hugged a stray balloon that had gotten too low for its own safety.

Alastor eased his aching body onto the plush cushions of the couch, his love taking the spot beside him and moving on muscle memory to rest an arm around his shoulder and a claw on their unborn.

The blonde hostess of the celebration was wiggling, her eagerness making it hard for her to stay still. "Can I get you anything, Alastor?"

With a pause of consideration, the sinner smacked his mouth. "Hmmm. Do you happen to have any ice cream of the dill variety? Ooh! And crunchy peanut butter?"

Visibly cringing, the bartender let out a sound of disgust, "Fucking hell, Al. Ya cravings really  _ that _ bad?"

"Why, Husker, whatever do you mean? That is a perfectly reasonable request!"

"Ugh, perfectly disgusting more like it. Ya let him eat that shit, Val?"

Face splitting grin was hidden as the pimp nuzzled the precious space between soft ears. "Whatever my Bambi wants he gets. So ye, that means weird fuckin' food combos."

"I can hear you, darling. It isn't  _ my  _ fault I have a voracious fetus, now is it?"

Muffled chuckle rustled the hair atop, "Mmm ya asked for it, didn't ya? Begged for it-!"

Fingers dug threateningly into the overlord's thigh, smile creaking with dangerous promise. "Keep running that mouth and I might end up a single parent~" Groan lined with pain was stifled as Valentino nodded in submission.

The static in the air was replaced by a facsimile of a studio audience, hollow laughter and applause filling the space then cut off abruptly.

"Now that we have that in order...bring out the gifts!"


End file.
